Necklace of Delphi
by Littlemeister
Summary: There are 13 necklaces that gods have to keep them alive. There are 13 gods. There are more than 13 monsters and titans. They want the tri-gods to destroy the gods with own kids. Will they succeed?
1. Beginning

I walked put onto the beach and felt the cold sane slip between my toes. The moon glistered out though the sky. I looked at the dark blue ocean. Then, I caught something with my eye. I wanted to go see what it was.

I started to sprint to the door of my house like a cheetah going in for a kill. When I was finally at the door of my house, I was breathing so hard, my walk turned into an ungainly walk. As I walked upstairs, I started running into everything. I was so surprised no one in my family woke up. I ran up the stairs; into my bedroom to grab my water shoes and a change of clothes. Before I left, I took out my dog, named Sarah. She has big floppy ears and big brown eyes. She's a small dog. Then, I let out my pet monkey named Apple. Of course she didn't look like an apple, but anyways her fur was golden with bright green eyes like mine. So, now it was Sarah, Apple, and I went into the freezing water.

My body went numb; everything I could feel was in agony with pain. I looked at Sarah's sullen eyes, they caught contact with mine. I could see that she didn't like it either. Of course, Apple was on my head or shoulder hoping not to get wet in anyway. I couldn't look at the poor puppy's eyes. All I could see was the thing moving. Every few hours I would have to a respite to make sure I'm not going to die or coldness. When I got closer, it seemed to be an enormous cruise boat. In my opinion, I could barely stand being on boats. Most of my life has been on land with my mom, step dad, and step sister. On the other hand, my mother did say when she met my dad, which he took her boating every day. Now, she doesn't do it at all.

On the side of the boat, it had silver and gold writing that said, "Catching the Olympians." I looked around at the rim and it had sand dollars. I put my hand on the boat for a second. I heard loud voices. Also, I felt footsteps on the side of the boat. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to jump out of my skin.

One of them said, "What do you think Steve, do you think Zeus, Poseidon, or any of the other gods will like it?"

Steve said, "I don't know, but all I care about are the gods! Mark, I guess but don't get the gods mad again. It would mean we would lose our great privileges we get."

Mark said, "Steve, you care most of the time, but I do now. Well Steve do you think…well I don't know much. Can you please tell me?"

"Tell you what…wait about "The Special Three?" said Steve "Well, I guess."

At this point, I wanted to get out of the water! So, I went behind the boat because for some reason, I could estimate the speed of the boat. I probably could get past the boat. Since, I had swimming lessons and lots of practice. When I thought about it wasn't a bad idea. Until I remembered I had a monkey and a dog with me, I couldn't risk their lives. Just from my foolish act!

I started to try to move my numb legs. Apple stuck to me like paper and glue. Every frozen pieces of my body I tried to move. Finally, I found the stairs to the boat. Shortly, after I got out the water the numbness was over and my body started hurt. I thought felt more vulnerable than ever. I thought about my school, which I didn't like that much.

Now, I had to find Steve and Mark. For some reason, my mind went fuzzy, but I was still walking. How? I started to walk more, but I some who tripped over my own feet. My eyes went completely black. I was positive that I was dead. Again, I was wrong. I heard the same two voices again. I heard the braking from Sarah and the annoying shrieks from Apple.

When my eye sight began to work, I was so aghast I could hardly breathe. At this moment I was sitting in front of twelve members; they sat like a U shape. I did…I mean I said, "Where am I?" All the members started to laugh. I thought back what I said. I didn't say anything funny…did I?

Finally, after much laughter a low voice said "Hello, my child, I'm Poseidon; you call me Poseidon, dad, or father. Whatever you want to call me." All I could think was I must be having a scary dream. All a sudden a cool breeze struck my neck and went to my feet. Apparently, Poseidon was a staring at me. I knew that because suddenly I lifted my head. He looked away immediately. Then, I started to think. I thought about when I was born; and had to father just my mom.

"Poseidon, how do you know I'm your child?" I said, "Also if your name is Poseidon does that this mean-"

"Yes!" said Poseidon, "Well, great at least. Why, here is one similarity you have bright green eyes like mine. Plus, we have dark brown hair." I was begun to speak, when I heard all the chairs move and saw most of the gods left. I thought I heard whispers about me as they left.

All the people who were here which were like three. They were Zeus (I guessed), Poseidon, and Athena (I guessed again). It was complete silent. Until Athena got up gave me this look like "Good luck, you'll need it!" Then, zap she was gone! I had to rub my eyes a few times to get use the zap thing. Zeus began to get up. But he stopped when I yelled "Stop!"

To Be Continued…..

**What could happen to me? What will they do to my pets? Will Poseidon even talk about her relation to me? What will Zeus do now, from being stopped by a hero? How will my mother react to this news?**

**Ok that's my first part of my story! Hope you like it. Also I hope you have these questions in your head. Please review and tell me if you like it. Also, if you want me to continue the chapters to see what happen? **


	2. Being claimed

**OK, there's a lot of talking in this part so it's kind of boring. So it's probably not going to be the best I could do. But even though you might not like it I'm still going to continue it. It's a continuation of the first part. Hope you like it!**

Zeus looked like he was about to zap me with his hands. At first, I was thinking what he was using his hands for. Right! Now, I remember, Zeus was the goddess of lighting. I stepped back a few feet; hoping I won't get barbecued. Especially, since I rather not have a lightning bolt through my chest. But, I was wrong. All he did was sit down and said in a low but annoyed voice, "Very while young hero, I'll stay but you have to tell me your name."

"Umm…my name?" I said; though I couldn't believe I forgot. I was still thinking when Zeus began to speak again.

"Ha! That was a trick question. You see when humans or tri-gods get on this boat they lose their memory," Zeus said with pleasure like he knew what to do with me now.

"Wait," I said to some concern tune in my voice," What are tri-gods? Besides I think my name is Em. Wait, I remember now my name is Em. I live on beach with my mom, stepdad, and step sister!"

Zeus was so shocked; he was speechless, "Hhhhoooo…..how?"

"I don't know how I remembered that," I said. When, I saw Zeus balling up his fits again. I look up into his eyes; the only thing I saw was flashing lightning bolts. His eyes were black excepted for the flashing color of blue.

Poseidon began to say, "Well, brother she smart, she's _my _daughter. Also is the child is one of "The Special Three."

"Are you trying to test me brother? Are you calling my not smart? So, the power doesn't work on her? Could I see if _my _power works on her," said Zeus ready to retrieve his lightning bolt.

"Now, Zeus of course your power will work on her; we're immortal. Also I wasn't calling not smart, just not as smart as me. Didn't the Three Fates tell you about the prophecy? Of course it matters, it matters a lot she could be immortal from one quests. Anyway, Em have you been to any camps lately?" said Poseidon.

Zeus was in no mood for joking around, "Fine, I'll ask the Three Fates again. I'll talk you later about what you said. Maybe we can have a proper battle later."

When I thought it was a time to talk I said, "Umm I haven't been anywhere. Since my mother got married." I said, "Anyway where is Sarah and Apple, my pets?"

"Well, you need to. Also pets aren't allowed where you are going. So we put them back and cleaned up the mess you made. To make sure they notice that you are missing and that's all." Poseidon said. His tune in his voice was getting annoyed a little.

"So, it's _good _that I am missing? Fine, what –"I said

"Ok, in about five seconds I'll teleport you there. So you can start your training. What every they tell you at camp believe them. Except if it's about the gods. Good bye daughter, see you soon!" Poseidon interrupted.

"Wait!" I said, "What camp? What about my mom? What training and what do you mean "see you soon?"

Before either of the god's could answer; I was gone. I was standing in front of a sign. That said "Camp Mix Bloods" I was so shocked, I could hardly move. When I looked again the letters were in a different language; but it just moved for my eyes. I thought about it more I got tested for ADHD and Dyslexia. I was the lucky one who was the only one in my family who gets both. All sudden I felt a strange cold breeze cooled down my body. I was only a few feet away from the entrance. For some reason I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. I felt a tingle in my back. I started to walk closer; it felt like I was walking in jelly. I could move that fast. Before, I could cross the boundary line; I somehow fell on my face. It was like I was pushed by an invisible person.

When I finally woke up or when I got my sight back. Everything was still a little fuzzy though; but there was a person. Well, I thought it was a person; until I looked at his "legs!"

"Hello, Em we were waiting for you!" said the guy.

"Whoa! How do you know my name? Who's "WE?" Also what are you?" I said as I fell of the bed.

"Careful there! You are the one we have been waiting for. We mean the people at Camp Mix Blood. I'm a satyr you know; half human and half goat. My name is Grant!" said Grant.

"Ok, Grant why have you been waiting for me? I'm just a human. What's even Camp Mix Blood? A satyr, aren't those myths?" I said.

Grant look like a zit ready to be pop; when he spoke, "Do I look like a myth? No, I don't think I'm myth! I'm very much alive; thank you ever much! Camp Mix Blood are for "special" in a way. Of course we have been waiting for you! Well, actually the gods told us that we would have a new visitor, just before you came. Anyway, if you were **Full** human, you wouldn't be able to be alive!"

At this point I was annoyed at this Grant guy. "Fine take me to your camp leader then. Oh, and I guess sorry for calling you a myth. Anyway what am I doing here?" I said a little angry.

"Grant said "You tell me young hero, we found you. Didn't we? I'll gladly take you to see Carter."

As we walked around, all the other kids started to stare at me. I thought I heard whispers about me. As I walked a cabin, there was a girl in a green t-shirt that said "Camp Mix Blood." She had bluish eyes with semi-short brown hair. Her smug face showed me that she didn't like to be messed with. Just then I ran into Grant. We both stumbled into a pile of dirty water, in front for the girl. I didn't who was redder me from embarrassment or the other kids from laughing so much. Grant got up first he was soaked head to toe. He shook the water off his body/fur. He held out his hand to help me up. But I got up myself. Surprisingly, I was dry. My clothing and my hair; which made no difference I had straight hair. So yeah it would be just wet. All the other campers were so aghast; they stepped back a little. Grant was in shock he just said "How…I have to go get Carter!" As he ran off I just stood there. The other kids weren't look at me anymore. They were staring and pointing to my head. Just before Grant and this "thing" could see what was happening. The group of people who were staring was now bowing. Before Grant for the "thing" to really see; it was gone.

**To Be Continued…**

**What was the thing on my head? Who's Carter? Why did the people step back? Why were they staring and pointing at my head? What's with the bowing?**

**Ok! If you are still with me, I hope you like it. Also you hope you will continue you reading the chapters. Hope I didn't kill you of my boring writing. I was trying to make it exciting for the readers. Anyway I hope you review and keep reading it!**


	3. Guys, tours, and dangerous objects

**So, I am back from being sick and starting to write again. Yay for me, anyway I need to remember where I left off. Oh, yes ok this is boring too so have fun reading it. I mean boring; there is a lot of talking I think.**

I sat near the cabins getting laughed at. The "thing" got introduced by Grant. He said he was a centaur. He was brother to Chiron. Carter is here to help out with camp while Chiron is gone. Before I could see it was gone. The other kids stopped bowing and walked away. As they walked, they looked back few time before they were in their cabins. Carter began to speak in a soft whisper, "You're now claimed. That's good new you know. The rest of the time you're at camp; well let's say it won't be your favorite."

"What do you mean? I don't really understand." I said confused.

"Well, you have been claimed that's always a good sign. Since, you're a daughter of Poseidon that's not that good. Campers don't really like child of Poseidon, they can be well moody sometimes. Not to worry I bet you'll be fine. For now I need to get to your cabin. Uh, I need Grant for now sorry for taking him away from you .I think Owen, son of Hermes, could help you out. " said Carter Walking away.

"Great! I'm already hated and I didn't do anything yet. Oh you can take Grant! I rather just go with Owen whoever he is." I said most pleased that I don't have to follow Grant anymore.

As I said that a light blond hair guy came out of a cabin. His blue eyes reminded me of the sky. His mouth and eyebrows are the weirdest part of him with a crooked smile; and upturned eyebrows. He was wearing some type of pleated shorts with a polo tee shirt to finish it off. He ran up. He didn't even break a sweat. His eyes gleamed at me like I would be rich or something. He spoke a soft voice but not girly way. "Yes? How can I help you Carter? My cabin mates say we have a new member. Is it true? I also hear that she is a daughter of Poseidon too!" said Owen smiling.

"I need you to show Em to her cabin. Yes, she is the daughter of Poseidon. You'll make right at home right? Oh and don't pick-pocket her, Owen." said Carter walking away from me and Owen.

Owen turned to me. His gleaming look wiped away from his face. His color from his lips and face did too. "You're Em? Wow…uh never mind. To your cabin right sorry I forgot what Carter told me to do. Did you…uh get a tour to this place yet?" said Owen nervously.

"No, you want to show me? Yeah I need to see my cabin." I said much calmer than Owen did.

As we walked to the cabins I saw them much clearer now. Owen kept having to stop so I could keep up. Owen stopped at this cabin that looks like it was made out of sand. Above the door it had a big number 3 on top of it. From the looks of it cabin 1-3 don't have anyone in them. I jumped door from the step. I began to spoke, "Why are the other cabins full except for cabins one, two, and three?"

"Well the other seven cabins are full because there godly parent stirred them. These three cabins show the "The Special Three" you know Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Here at Camp Mix Blood we don't have a cabin for Hades, which would be well not good. The first cabin is for Zeus. The second is one Hera cabin. She is the goddess of marriage and family, she wouldn't be going around sleeping and stirring kids with random men. The third cabin is well Poseidon. In this cabin, we had a person here before you but we aren't allowed to speak of that person. He is living a "normal" life with his wife a girl from Athena. When I mean "normal" like fighting demons or monsters non-stop, sounds lots of fun right? Maybe if you're allowed to live this boring ass camp you could see him. I bet he will be happy to see a half-sister. Anyway, the other gods came down to Earth and well stirred with our human parent and had a tri-god." said Owen looking at the ground.

"Weird, I guess. Are you still going to give me a tour of this place?" I said starting to walk away from Owen.

Owen ran up to me. Witch wasn't that hard because I never walk fast. I was slow like Owen liked to point out. Owen said in a soft voice, "Where do you want me to show you?"

"Well, since it's a tour you are suppose to know where to take me. Am I Right?" I said still walking like a "turtle".

Owen began to speak but another camper runs up to him whispers something. Owen began to show is crooked smile. He just nodded and the camper ran off to cabin eleven. "What do want to know? What the cabin numbers stand for? Sure I can tell you about them. Cabin four is for Demeter kids. Demeter kids they are all about nature! Blah, we should recycle. Whatever, I don't listen to those people. Cabin five is Ares I really hate that cabin. But, can be really fun to pull pranks on them. Cabin six is Athena kids. Cabin thinks that they are the smarter of all of us. I would be careful not to say anything that can get them mad. Cabin seven is Apollo kids. They think they are all that with their dumb arrows. Cabin eight is Artemis kids. Well only girls they don't come here a lot. Cabin nine is Hephaestus. What a bunch of wannabes. They get to build random pieces of junk into more junk! Cabin the ten Aphrodite kids. They can be really mean but really hot! Cabin eleven the worst cabin of all. Cabin eleven is so Hermes kids. We are a big mess. We always have to the new kids. (Cough cough) we would have to have you if you didn't get claimed. Finally, Dionysus cabins there are only a few kids. He doesn't hang out with women out anymore. The way I like to put it no women really likes to hang around him."

"Interesting," I said, "Do we train here? Do I have to train on my own, or do I get to train with a cabin? What's with the Strawberries and blueberries doing here at camp?"

"Well, we don't want a bunch of humans to hide the camp do we? Mostly, the fruit are for Demeter kids or so that when humans look up here it's a berry field. Yeah, everyone gets to train. Some training is harder than some. On Fridays we get to play a fun game called Sword Tag. We get to use any weapons we chose. The team that has the most members in their jail gets out of one of their chores that week. The player can only lose if their weapon isn't in their hand or if the weapon is taken by the other player." said Owen having gleam in his eyes.

"Sounds fun I guess." I said. All sudden we heard a huge CRACK! Owen and I rushed to see what it was. All the other campers' faces looked astonished. Owen and I couldn't believe it!


	4. The Dream

**You could say that I came back from school fever. But it's a lie so I am going to start writing. This is a continuation of the Immortality story. Hope you like it! **

Owen and I ran over to check if everything was okay. Carter rushed over there; Owen and I were slowly walking to the scene. "No worries people, it's just another pipe bomb. The Hermes kids have lots of explaining," Carter insisted making sure everyone was okay.

"What is god's name happened here? I thought we weren't going to use it until the Sword Tag match. Well now how are going to blow up the other people's weapons?" Owen complained.

"Well then, I know who I'm going to talk to first. Mike... no, Sky...no, maybe Owen can tell me why a pipe bomb went off?"

"Um great story," Owen stated. "Oh look at the time it's training time with those swords. C'mon cabin mates. Let's not be late." when Owen said that at least 2 dozen kids came out of the cabin.

"I have no idea what do with that boy. Always getting in trouble, it's a good thing he's a good swords man." Carter stressed.

"So, what am I going to do now?" I muttered.

"I'll print out a schedule for you to follow," Carter smiled and walked away to the Big House.

A few other cabins just stood there. Athena's cabins snickered back and forth to each other. Finally, a blonde hair girl walked up to me. She had stunning gray eyes. She wore skinny jeans shorts with a graphic t-shirt. "Hey, I'm Lena Woods; I'm head of the Athena cabin. This is Anna Woods, my younger sister. She is my deputy."

"Hi, should I be worried about the Hermes kids?" I asked Lena.

"Ha-ha no, they will be okay. Since, you don't have a schedule yet how about you come with us. Hermes kids are the welcome comity usually, but Athena cabin show hospitality." she smiled.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

After we finished our welcoming group, we went off to the Big House for some dinner. Lena told me to sit in the third table near the two other empty tables. I sat there; I would've sworn I hear other people talking about me. Sky was near the Athena, talking up a storm to Lena.

**After Dinner onto the sing along!**

All the cabins were sitting near the burning fire. Owen said a few words before anything started. "I hereby Thursday night is our sing along night. Anyone can start us off they may now."

"As a half-brother's to you Owen we will start off singing Tick Tock by Ke$ah," Mike and Sky said together. When they started singing, you could hear bird squalling in the back round.

Around 10 we all had to go to bed. Each cabin left first. Just in case people get lost on the way to the cabins. First cabin to leave were Dionysus's cabin, there are only 2 to 4 people in the cabin. Second to leave were Demeter's cabin, you can hear them chatter about plants, flowers, and weeds. Third to leave were Apollo's cabin, they had arrows right next to their sides. Fourth to leave were the Aphrodite's cabin, all the other cabins whistled mostly the Hermes cabin though. Fifth to leave were the Ares's cabin, you could hear them snickering all the way to the cabins. Sixth to leave were the Hephaestus's cabin, while all of the other cabins mocked them. At the end of all that it was too late for the rest of the cabins separately, which were only 3 cabins left. They let us all go at once. That's when Lena and Anna came up to me. "You know who likes you Em?" Anna asks me like I would know.

"Um...no who?"

"Well, I dunno if we should tell you or not." Anna spewed out.

"Then why did you ask in the first place? It's sorta wrong to tell someone but then decide not to tell them." I hinted to Anna to tell me.

"Yeah, Anna, I have to go on Em's side on this one." Lena told Anna.

"Fine, I heard Kim who heard it from Will who heard it from Roy who hear it from Sarah who hear it from Jay who hear it from Simon who hear it from," Anna took of breathe air before she went back to talking.

"Stop! Anna you're driving me insane. Just tell Em who likes her before we have to get into our cabins." Lena demanded.

"Like it's my fault," Anna protested back, "Well Owen has like a huge crush on you!" I didn't get to say anything back because they had both reached their cabin and walked in.

I opened my door a crack to see if anyone would be there. To my disappointment nobody was. I walked in and shut the door. The edges of the room had sand on them. Rows of shells were at the top of the cabin. There were only two beds in the whole cabin. Owen said that most cabins had at least 12 kids in each cabin. But in my cabin it was just me just two bed, one still not even used. I lied down; I felt my eye lids close quickly.

That night was pretty bad I thought, because I was standing in front of a world so barren. You couldn't even see a weed in sight. The ground was dry and rocky like the desert on one of its worst days. In the distance I could see an object coming closer to me. It seemed to be picking up speed. Just in the blink of an eye it was in front of me.

"C'mon," said a croaky voice, "It's your time to shine. Those gods are holding you back. They don't know your potential, like I do. Join me and you can never die. Join me and see the world end. Help me find the necklace of Delphi."

"Who are you?" I spoke.

"I'm known with lots of names. I feed off of tri-gods fears and desires. You don't have any fears to feed off of. But your desires are the same as mine, they need to be complete…now!" his voice shot shivers up and down my spine.

"You can really feel my desires? But, I'm not angry with the gods." I told the guy.

"You sure about that; not even one bit? I can make you free. You can call me _The Hunter_," he laughed darkly.

"Fine maybe, your right I sort of. Where are these necklaces and how many are there?" I asked.

"Are you sure? This journey dangerous people die finding these necklaces. There are 13 necklaces. Each of them is hidden where gods live. You can take 7 people no more and no less. Here is the catch though only will 5 will come back on your _first_ journey. Now, when you wake up, go find Carter. Tell him what I told you. Tell him you have to go no matter what." The Hunter muttered walking away from me.

_Whoa! _What happened? That was weird, I have to go find Carter a.s.a.p. Em puts some new clothes on and walks out quickly. I slid one some moss at the edge of the Big House. To my surprise Carter was outside already. His voice was quiet, "He talked to you didn't he?"

"Yes," I said calmly.

"Then get packing and pick your 7 cabins fast. You don't want to keep him waiting."

"How did you know?"

"I have an oracle you know that tells me everything. Now good and get ready you need to," he sighed.

**To Be Continued…..**

Thank you, if you liked it there is a review button below. For people who didn't like it please do the same. As you know I am human and I make mistakes so be sweet when giving constructive criticisms. Thanks!


	5. Owen and His Hot Friends

**Yep if you didn't read "The Dream" go read it right now! Also if you need the next chapter here read this now. Continuing Necklace of Delphi!**

I went back to my cabin; sat on the bed and thought long and hard. Who am I going to bring? I don't know a lot people here yet. Maybe…I don't know, who Owen? I could ask Owen who I should bring. That sounds a lot better than me picking.

**The Very Next Day**

I walked into the Big House. It seemed like everyone's eyes were on me. I walked up to Owen and his gang of friends. "Hey, Owen can I talk to you?"

"Oohh is little Owen in trouble," joked Mike.

"Shut up, man. Uh yeah sure," He smiled.

"Give us a shout if Poseidon kid gives you a hard time," Sky laughed hitting hands with Mike.

"Gee, guys thanks but go dunk your heads both of you," Owen told them walking out of the Big House with me behind him. "Hey Em, sorry about them they are pretty mental aren't they?"

"It's fine," I lied to him, "Look Owen I have to go on a quest I need six more people to join me."

"I'll come," Owen mentioned without giving a second thought.

"Great, now just need you to pick five more people."

"Oh okay, I'll get them situated and meet you at the Big House tonight."

"Don't I get to know? This is my quest, Owen."

"No," he said running off, "See yeah soon."

**This Evening**

I sat inside my cabin. I thought about really hard I didn't have a lot of things because my journey didn't give me much time to pick. The worst part is if I was able to survive is that I didn't have a weapon just my powers. How could I be so stupid of thinking to do this? I thought. _Click Click_ I heard outside my cabin. I slowly walk to the door ready for anything to come out.

"Hey," Owen smiled with another guy next to him.

"Geez! You could have given me a heart attacked. What do you want?" I wonder who the guy is. His eyes were lovely. He had short dirty-blonde hair. In this dim light I could only see that he was well fit and tall maybe even better looking than Owen. I had to push those thoughts away. I can't believe I was thinking about guys at this time.

"Sorry can we come in?" Owen asked but didn't really because he just walked in.

"Sure walk right in before I answer," I told him.

"Fine, Cedric leave right now she doesn't want you in here." Owen commented to Cedric.

I just rolled my eyes, "What do you guys want at this late of an hour? It's almost dinner."

"My pal Cedric, here is going to help you find a weapon and train with it before we leave," Owen stated, "So Ced here is going to come on the journey with us."

Cedric voice was a little deep but surprising not too deep, "I told you not to call me that every again." This time when he said that his eyes turned black. I don't mean in the evening color black I mean black when everything on Earth is about to die. That black all you could see was very small red dots as his pupils.

"Look man, I am sorry but I can't help it. It's a really bad habit," Owen said in his defense. On that note the horn blew. Cedric's eyes turned back to normal. Owen was the first to leave. I was about to when Cedric hand touched my shoulder.

Cedric watched Owen walk out of the room and far away distance before talking, "Look, Em I didn't mean to scare you. I j-just hate that name. It reminds me of my childhood. I love it here. I'm excited to go on this journey with you guys. I haven't been out of these gates since I was nine years old. Plus being child of Ares doesn't help my temper sometimes. My temper is nothing to worry about; most thing is that we are friends during this journey." Before I could say anything he walked out the door as fast as he could.

Wow this has been happening to me way too much. I feel like I get six feet forwards and eight feet backwards with all this information. It makes my head spin. Second horn blew; what the heck am I waiting for I am the only one at the table. I dragged my feet to the Big House. I was at the doors, still thinking if I should go in there or skip dinner in all. My hands touched the door lightly I peered in the Big House; I saw all the kids laughing and eating without me. They are having fun without me. I shouldn't ruin it. I thought. Instead of listening to them I pushed the door; I could feel all eyes were on me again like the night before.

I got my food. I barely touched it. I picked way the greasy food way. When I was done I went to the fire and threw my food into the fire. I was praying to my dad to help me out on this journey. Hopefully, I am making the right choice going on this quest. I was about to go to my cabin, but something inside me told me to stay for something exciting. Because the pipe bomb accident, we didn't get to have sword tag.

"Okay Em, I figured it out," Owen told me out of breathe.

"Can you please call me Emma?" I wondered if he'll call me that.

"Sure, Emma come here I have to show you something." Owen insisted.

"Fine, but I seriously I have to pack for the journey," I complained.

"But It's an early birthday gift," He smiled. Not the smile you get when someone wants to give you an innocent birthday gift.

"We are leaving tonight at mid-night. Plus, my birthday isn't until October. It's May. I really don't want it."

"Yeah you do. If you even want to live to tell your tale during this quest."

"Oh that's reassuring. It's I want to live on this quest."

"Emma, please shut up," Owen said.

Owen stopped in the clearing. He whispered something. I couldn't really understand because it sounded like ancient Greek. He turned around slowly checking if someone was following us. Owen opened the door. He slammed the door behind us.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I wondered.

"Shhhhhhh," Owen whispered, "C'mon down here. Watch your step."

"Really, Owen I should be getting back," I walked to the door.

"Nope, you won't want to miss this seriously. I keep my word." Owen said pulling my arm towards the stair case.

Reluctantly, I agreed to go downstairs. Surprising, it wasn't like going in a cellar with a skivvy guy. There with random weapons everywhere. My eyes glanced, at all of them. Five more people came out of the shadows of the cellar.

Owen stood behind me, "Don't be scared."

"Hey, guys you know the quest that I told you about right? Well, this actually Emma's quest. Not mine." Owen told the group of people.

"Owen, we already knew. The gods wouldn't give that good of the quest," said the dark chocolate colored hair girl with blue eyes.

"Shut up, Jay. It's not like the gods ever sent _you_ on a quest!" Owen told Jay sourly.

"Wow just wow, Owen," a girl said with a bow and arrow in her hands. She was a tan with big brown eyes. She had short curly hair.

"You know what I made a mistake about asking you guys."

"Yeah, Jay we did make the mistake of agreeing." the tan girl crossed her arms.

"Nah, I am gonna stay here with Owen, Sarah. So he doesn't screw up this quest for a newbie."

After the long debate, everyone was going to stay. I knew everyone one this trip. _Sarah's godly parent is Apollo. Jay's godly parent is Demeter. Cedric's godly parent is Ares. Owen's godly parent is Hermes. Anna's godly parent is Athena. Daniel's godly parent is Zeus. Which is weird a lot of people told me there's really never been a Zeus's child in our mix. But then again I was also in the mixed also._ I thought this all in my head as we were leaving the doors of the cabin.

Daniel stopped at the door of his cabin. Everyone else was inside their own cabin. It was only Daniel and I.

"Hey," he came closer to me slowly.

"Hi," I met him half way.

"Look, uh- will I don't know how to say this,"

I just looked at him. We sat on this old wooden bench; it was close to both of our cabins.

"I don't like it here. I don't want to be Zeus's kid anymore. I don't even think I Am. I think he made a mistake. I look nothing like him. I look like one of those Hephaestus kids. I am big, strong, tall, and muscular."

I had to agree with him one this. I just nodded.

"Look Emma, this journey isn't all for _you_. The Hatcher came to me too. It asked me to help you."

"Who's The Hatcher?" I asked curiously.

"The guy that told me about this quest," Daniel told me calmly.

"Oh okay?"

"So, yeah we leaving soon and I got to go pack."

"Yeah I do too. If Owen didn't come and disturbed me I would've been done."

**Walking out of the Camp Mix Blood**

All of us were bright eyed bushy tailed. I mean sort of. No all of us were really awake. We dragged our feet to the barrier. We were so quiet the sounds of a school bell rang. Funny thing was that there wasn't a school bell close by. The nearest one is about two hundred miles from here. _Camp Mix Blood_ there the sign stood. The saddest part is no one was here to say good bye, not even Carter.

"So you guys ready?" Daniel asked us.

**Yeah, that's where I am going to end it. First reason is that it took me about two moths writing plus homework and other issues. Second tomorrow is my birthday and I am going to a soccer pizza party. So hopped you liked it. Keep waiting for the next chapter soon. **


	6. Memories from the Past

**Hey guy, yeah I'm not surprised if I lost you as a reviewer and reader. I'm so sorry. I've been busy with school and all that "fun" stuff. But since I've not updated in like months I'll write my first disclaimer! Yeah, I know I should've written one ages ago. On the other hand I thought they were really dumb. I'm also confusing, so bear with me. This disclaimer goes out to a friend of mine on my soccer team, history, math, and tech Ed. Percyluver25 is also going to be in this disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer:**

Ana- "Guess what day is it today?"

Amy- "Is it every day?"

Apple- "No, silly Amy it's Thursday, duh"

Amy- "Uh okay?"

Ana- "Gosh Amy you always gets this wrong!" (Walks away)

Apple- "Don't worry about it."

Amy- "I'm not. But Ana keeps saying that to me though."

Apple- "I know right! She always does that to me too. Hey, by the way you know you're writing a story to go on Fanfiction right?"

Amy- "Yeah I know I have to stop talking. You know I don't own PJO right." (Ana walks back into the scene)

Ana- "OMG, YOU DON'T?"

**That's that disclaimer. This is what happened. Well, sort of.**

"Ugh, my feet are killing me," complained Jay, the Demeter child.

"Don't you dare sit down on that rock!" yelled Sarah. As she rushed over to push Jay off, instead she planted her ass on the rock.

"Wow your both pretty fat anyway. I mean who would wear that shirt with _those_ pants?" Anna told Jay and Sarah off.

Cedric, Owen, Daniel, and I just stared at all three of them. We knew Sarah wasn't much of a sports person. I mean unless using an arrow and bows 24/7. But other than that she doesn't do much. As for Jay, she wasn't athletic at all. Most Demeter kids aren't that's at least what I heard. Being at camp for two or three weeks taught me a lot. Anna was athletic and smart, since she was the daughter of Athena. Only one thing she really popular and acts like the fashion police.

Personally, I'm jealous of all of them. Jay having plant powers that stays alive. If I'm in hundred yard radius of a plant it dies before my eyes. Shooting arrows and landing bull's eye all the time for Sarah's power. Last time I was doing archery. I missed. Then I missed again. The third try I shoot it right into my instructor's foot. The worst part was that she was standing behind me when this happened. I'm still not sure if I'm jealous of Anna's style or just being the daughter of Athena. Owen is so funny but crazy at the same time. Owen just too athletic though. He's ready to run a 5K at any hour of the day. Then there's the Zeus kid, Daniel. I would love to be the daughter of Zeus. I mean he's the king of the gods. Nobody really cares about the Poseidon children. Also I heard that Zeus's kids have the best power out of all the rest of the gods and goddess. On the other hand, Daniel said he wasn't Zeus's anyway. Lastly, then there was Cedric. I don't think I was jealous of Cedric. What was to be jealous about? Cedric was tall with dirty-blonde hair. The way Cedric talks, acts, and his eyes just drive me insane. Unfortunately, Cedric is one of the hottest guys at camp. I would be fighting every girl that liked him, which was a lot.

We tried to keep walking but Jay and Sarah had other plans. In other words, we had to start camp there. We didn't even know where we were.

"Okay we're lost," Daniel signed, "Just great what else could go wrong!" At that moment, it started to rain randomly. I mean down pour.

"Hey, Air Head, you could've waited to say that. I don't—maybe when we had some shelter!" yelled Owen at Daniel.

"Would you both just shut up?" Cedric asked both of them, "Let's find a cave or something for now.

When it stops we'll go find some shelter."

It took a few minutes to find something we can hide from the rain in. We darted towards the cave doors. In the cave, it had holographic on the walls.

"Hey!" Daniel yelled. His voice echoed through the cave.

"There're two guys, four girls, and a two year-old." Owen started at Daniel.

Maybe it was just me or it was way to quiet. I was just waiting until something bad happened. I sat on the cold, hard floor of the cave. I don't really know how or why the cave seemed colder than outside. I couldn't wait to start my journey again. It seemed like hours past until the rain stopped. Half of us were asleep when it stopped; so we just stayed there.

"OWWW!" I yelped.

"Shhhhhh, everyone is sleeping."

"Owen?"

"No, Cedric."

At that note I got straight up. I got up so fast I slipped on some frozen ice in the cave.

"Careful," Cedric told me.

"Thanks." Inside I was thinking _Holy shitters he's hanging out with me. _

"I've got to teach you a few things before you go kill yourself."

"Gee thanks a lot." I spoke. I could feel my face getting hotter. I seriously hope that I don't act like a fool in front of him. Oh gosh, I think I have butterflies. Tons of thoughts went flying through my head.

I followed Cedric out of the cave. It was hard to see, with all the mist covering everywhere. Cedric turned towards me.

"Well?" Cedric asked.

I gave an empty stare back to him.

"Oh right, you don't know English."

"Yeah I do."

"Then you should understand the word 'well'."

"I do understand it. I just don't understand what you're asking."

"Oh yeah," He thought about it for a few seconds, "Are you going to clear the mist so we can battle?"

"Battle? I can't do that, can I?"

"Yeah battle, for a pretty girl like you seem really stupid."

"Hey!"

"Hey, I'm Cedric by the way. Just in case you didn't know. Unless, you're talking about hay for horses then I don't have any. Sorry."

"I thought Hermes's kids were the jokesters. I guess not."

"Wow, Emma you got to chill sometimes."

"I'm fine thank you very much."

"Really," Cedric wondered.

He moved closer to me. Our chests were so close. I could hear his soft breathing. I felt like his beating eyes were looking at me; like waiting for me to make a move. The last time I kissed someone was like I was fifteen. I was in ninth grade, a boy named Troy Chance. It wasn't a real relationship. Troy was popular and cool and then there was me. Troy hit on all the popular girls on school. If you weren't popular then you weren't worth it. At my regular school, I guess you could say I was popular. They acted like I was friends with them.

It started like this; all the cool kids got invited to this party. To be exact a girl named, Martha Badgers, she lives in a huge house. Her father buys her anything she wants, or that her meaty fingers can grab on to. She hosted a party, I mean everyone went that she invited. Martha wasn't popular at all. I think she was trying to 'buy popularity'. It didn't work though. I wouldn't say Martha was ugly but she was definitely rounder than popular's standards are.

In my school to be popular, you had to have the body. The weight of the popular's. You had to have a talent. I should explain it more shouldn't I? All the popular's girls were skinny as a pencil. We all did a sport. We never ate any greasy fat foods like pizza, French fries, or fried dough. Deep down I knew all the populars had greasy in their system. All the popular girls, weight about the same. Having the same the weight of someone shorter than you is scary; just the thought of that was too much. All of us weighted between 81-89lbs. It didn't matter how tall or short you were you had to weight between that much.

Every time, I sat at that table people would be counting their calories in-take. Of course I didn't do any of that stuff. I am only 5 feet tall weighing about 76-79lbs depending on what I eat. Yeah I know it makes me anorexic. Actually, I'm not. That's why I fit in with the populars so well. I was skinny as a piece of paper. All of them were like "Omg, you're so lucky." or "How did you do it?" or even "Can you give me tips on being anorexic?" See, I'm not really anorexic, I'm a vegan. I don't eat or drink meat, milk, eggs, or fish. Yeah it's a poor choice for a person who's underweight. I think I started being a vegan, since my mother left rotting meat in the refrigerator. It smelled so bad. We lived in an apartment then. It stunk up the whole entire apartment building.

I felt bad for the people that the popular's would call "fat". Martha fell in that category. I didn't why we even went to her house for a party. Maybe it was because she was rich or we all loved to party. All the "cool" kids went to the party. I got tricked into going. I never said I was going. It happened like this:

Troy said to me, "Hey, Emma!"

I smiled.

"Are you new something? I never seem you before."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey you know what it's kind of crowed in here. Want to go outside?" He let out his hand so he could walk me out.

Something like intuition or density; told me to follow him. I had to agree the music was blasting inside. There we were, standing on the balcony.

"So, how is it going?" he voice became sweeter and calmer.

"Nothing really, you?"

"I'm good but it just got better." He told me trying to grab my hand.

I looked away, saw the pool underneath us. I say, "Aren't you going out with Ashley?"

"Yeah, but she's not here. I'll break up with her right now, if you like. Here I'll text her right now."

This is what I thought just then. Why is he breaking up with Ashley just to talk to me?

"Okay, it's done. I'm official single."

"That's great but I have to go."

"Wait, before you go I need two things from you."

Just then and there, Troy kissed me. It wasn't what I thought a "first kiss" would feel like.

"Wow, you're way better than Ashley. It's like you were born to make out with hot guys." He leaned more.

I stepped away. Ready to run out. He caught my hand as I tried to leave.

"Wait, I need your number."

"Ummmmm," I tell him anyway.

Then that was it, I was gone. He kept calling my cell phone like we went out before or we were going out. I'm sixteen and he still calls. Back to the story I was telling before I got side tracked.

Cedric leaned in. One thing lead to another. That's until Owen woke up and saw us.

"What the hell man? I told you that she was off limits," Owen yelled at Cedric throwing his hands in the air.

"What! You never said that!"

I stepped away from Cedric. I was speechless. I could've sworn that Owen was asleep. I mean we didn't make that much noise did we?

"Well, now I said it."

"Yeah, afterward," Cedric huffed.

"Now, you're going to pay."

"I'm so scared." Cedric smirked. He took out his dagger from his pocket.

"You should be. I've never won a battle against you or anything; but that doesn't matter." Owen took out his sword.

_Clash! Clash!_ Sparks went flying at contact. Every time the weapons meet it sent shivers up and down my spine. That's until Owen's sword went flying out of his hand. Cedric raised his dagger to Owen's throat.

**Hey, people of planet Earth! I'm done for this chapter. As always please write a review. It's that button that says "Write Review". I can't please everyone so don't me harsh. I don't know when I'll be updating it. I promise I will though. I'm not sure if I should continue it anyway. I've got five reviews and there's going be six chapters. Please don't let me stop writing. I write for enjoyment and for the reviewers. Thanks' for now. **


End file.
